


going south

by nisakomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, there is no svt only 96line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen go on an outing together. Everyone stops to smell the cherry blossoms. Everyone except 96line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going south

**Author's Note:**

> we'll call this 4/30 i guess  
> i'm only 13.3% done and i'm already behind  
> c:
> 
>  
> 
> ok but srsly y weren't 96line there
> 
>  
> 
> *

It’s quiet.

It’s nice.

Jihoon has noise-cancelling headphones anyway, but it’s not just the lack of competing sounds, it’s the lack of activity. Wonwoo doesn’t fidget while sitting on the couch, he turns the pages of his notebook quietly, and Jihoon’s beaten away his attempts to ask questions before it could develop into a habit. In short, it’s nice. No one jitters their leg up and down, no one crowds into his space, no one—

BANG. The door crashes open and startles Jihoon so much his headphones go askew, and he bounces in his chair.

“Hyung-deul! We’re going out to play, the staff said we could record on V-App, do you wanna come?”

Now that there’s nothing separating their rooms, Jihoon can hear Jisoo’s voice along with the notes of a dominant seventh chord being strummed on his guitar. It’s not _not_ nice but Jihoon had peace! He had tranquility! He had the right atmosphere, he was in the rhythm of things, parts were coming together and then he just had to be interrupted. At any rate, wasn’t it Jisoo’s turn to do V-App today? Why were the others going to record something, especially at this hour?

“Lee Seokmin- _ssi_ ,” Jihoon says. The headphones are off now, resting around his neck, which he turns now so he can look at Seokmin and Mingyu, just look, because he doesn’t have enough energy for a glare, and everything he wants to say should be easily read from his body language anyway. The tone of his voice, barring that.

“Shouldn’t you all be working?” Wonwoo asks, the corners of his lips tucked downward very slightly. He crosses his legs, looking guarded and suspicious, and Jihoon doesn’t thank him for asking the obvious question because anyone with half a brain would have asked that.

“We _have_ been working,” Mingyu whines, “We totally deserve a break. We can’t be cooped in here forever!”

The longer they take on this album, the longer they’d be cooped inside, how could he not see that? Right, well, Mingyu did lack a brain entirely, so Wonwoo’s half brain was starting to look commendable simply by comparison.

“We’ll get a break once we’re finished, just like the last set of album promotions we had,” Wonwoo says severely, fingers tucked between his thighs. Honestly.

“Ugh, I told you it’d be stupid to ask them,” Mingyu says huffily. He’s impatient to close the door, but Seokmin tries again.

“You shouldn’t work yourself to the ground, Jihoon-hyung.”

Jihoon comes up with a million things to say to that. I don’t need your concern. If I don’t work myself hard where will you be. I wouldn’t have to work myself so hard if the rest of you picked up the slack. None of them are scathing enough, and none of them are completely true. Jihoon’s not mean, he’s honest, there’s a difference, or at least that’s what helps him sleep at night. He ends up not replying anything at all, which is even worse, they’ll think he’s going soft, but Mingyu’s already tugged Seokmin away while muttering about finding Soonyoung downstairs, and the door swings shut again.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything either. Which is good. That’s the way Jihoon likes things. He sighs.

There’s a surprised look on Wonwoo’s face when Jihoon stands, a quick upward jerk of his chin, quickly widening eyes, but he keeps his lips neutral and just watches as Jihoon haphazardly tosses off his headphones and steps around the wheels of his chair. Wonwoo’s entire face freezes when Jihoon walks over to pat him on the head, and as soon as Jihoon withdraws his hand, Wonwoo tumbles backward on the sofa.

Jihoon frowns. He hadn’t used that much pressure.

“Since we’re stopped anyway, I’ll go make coffee. Reconvene in five?”

Jisoo waves at Jihoon when he passes, and Jihoon nods back while attempting to tune out Seokmin and Mingyu clattering about in the stairwell.

Wonwoo’s curled up on his side around his notebook with his head smushed up against a pillow when Jihoon returns. Jihoon laughs, and then looks around wildly like he’s not sure who made the sound.

“S’good,” Wonwoo mutters sleepily. “You were happier last week. You’ve gotten crankier and less laugh-y the closer we get to D-Day.”

What the fuck does laugh-y mean? Who just makes up words like that?

Jihoon shakes his head and leaves the coffee cup on the table. Half a brain. Half a brain half a brain half a brain. Better than none.

 

  

* * *

 

 

The doorknob twists and Soonyoung sucks in a breath. It’s terrible, his muscles clench around Junhui’s index finger and he can _feel_ him.

“Huh? Why is the door locked?”

Oh God it’s Seokmin, weren’t they heading out, why were they back, what the hell?

“Soonyoung-hyung, are you in there?” There’s the sound of knuckles tapping against the door which, in all fairness, is usually never locked.

“Yes,” Soonyoung calls back, voice cracking over the vowel.

Junhui laughs silently into the soft flesh of Soonyoung’s inner thigh. Soonyoung can feel the dig of his nose bridge and it’s terrible, really, genuinely, terrible, but it only gets worse when Junhui lifts up his face and smiles up at Soonyoung like it’s somehow not terrible.

“Hyung,” Seokmin says, and Soonyoung can hear the frown in his voice damn it, “are you okay? You sound kind of weird.”

“Fine,” Soonyoung bites out, and he swats at Junhui’s head, but it’s difficult when his back is laid out on the table, one leg dangling off the edge, difficult because Junhui’s kneeling on the floor and too far for Soonyoung’s hand to reach.

Junhui presses a light kiss to the skin above where he’s got a finger in Soonyoung’s ass and then looks up into Soonyoung’s eyes. “Say you’re just tired from trying to get the choreo finished,” Junhui whispers. Soonyoung stops craning his head to look at Junhui and lets it drop back against the table with a whimper.

“I’m just tired, is all,” Soonyoung manages, and then he lets out a hissy breath because Junhui curls his finger upward and brushes something that makes Soonyoung want to either shrivel up and die or open up for Junhui forever, he hasn’t decided which.

“Do you want to come outside with us? If you’re tired, maybe you should take a break.”

“No, you guys go,” Soonyoung says and then shoves his fist into his mouth to block the involuntary mewling noises his throat is trying to make.

“Alright, have you see Junhui-hyung? We haven’t asked him yet either,” and that’s Mingyu’s voice, which is fine, because Soonyoung’s vocabulary doesn’t know words that reflect a situation worse than ‘terrible’ and he’s frankly too distracted to try to think up possibilities.

Don’t bother, “Junhui’s around, but you guys should just go,” Soonyoung says, breathless enough that it really does sound like he’s just tired from dancing. If they don’t go soon, Soonyoung’s not going to be able to string together coherent sentences, and Jesus is Junhui _around_ alright, he’s got his mouth around one of Soonyoung’s balls and fuck if Soonyoung let’s someone interrupt this, but also fuck if he’s going to let others figure out what they’re up to.

For some reason, Mingyu and Seokmin dilly dally around the door. Because they’re pissants, is probably why, but Soonyoung stops replying altogether, biting down on his own lip to stifle any possible noises, sweat beading on his brow. Junhui’s toying with him at this rate, and he briefly feels a wave of resentment toward Mingyu and Seokmin because any other day there’d already be three fingers up his ass and none of this teasing licking from the base of his cock to the tip.

“Fine, we’re leaving now,” Mingyu grumbles eventually.

“Should we be worried that all the hyungs are workaholics?” asks Seokmin.

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen Jeonghan-hyung?” Mingyu’s voice trails off, and they’re finally alone again.

“Did you like that?” Junhui hums. He’s got two fingers in now, spreading them apart and closing them again to stretch Soonyoung as if Soonyoung’s muscles aren’t used to this. They haven’t gone this slowly since the first time, maybe, he’s honestly going to redo the formations so Mingyu and Seokmin spend all their time in the back as revenge.

“Wha? Like what?” He whines, and then lets out a particularly unrestrained moan that’s been building up in him for too long.

Junhui was definitely laughing around Soonyoung’s cock, he can just tell, the fucker. Junhui makes an absolutely obscene sound when he removes his mouth, something between a deep breath and a slurp and a sigh of contentment, and there’s a line of precum and saliva that hangs momentarily between his mouth and Soonyoung’s dick.

Soonyoung pats the table with one hand rather insistently, and Junhui threads their fingers together, gives Soonyoung’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t tell me you didn’t find it hot that we were doing this while they were right there,” Junhui says. He licks his lips and smacks them together.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung says, and it’s the best he’s articulated himself since the knock on the door. Soonyoung doesn’t want to admit that it was thrilling as fuck, because that’s terrible, well and truly terrible, he should not have been as excited as he was to know that he was getting fingerfucked with only a door separating his bare ass from Lee Seokmin and Kim Mingyu. That should have grossed him out. But Junhui was – _hnngh_ — “Do that again,” Soonyoung moans and he forgets what he was thinking when Junhui brushes the head of Soonyoung’s cock in a circle against his lips.

His lower back arches and he automatically spreads his legs apart wider. There’s another push as a third finger enters him, and his hips jerk. Mmm. Three fingers is the best, really, but only when it's three of Junhui’s fingers. Soonyoung’s tried this by himself and it’s just not the same. It’s not even just that Junhui’s fingers are longer and or wider at the knuckles, it’s like, practice or something, Junhui’s just really good at making Soonyoung feel good. It should be a crime, but also Soonyoung loves this so it better not be made illegal.

He untangles their fingers so Junhui can stand and lube himself up, and Soonyoung breaks into a grin. He hooks a leg around Junhui’s waist, pulling him forward. “Alright big boy, come here and fuck me _good_.”


End file.
